No te odio
by lunatica22
Summary: Es suficiente- grito- basta, he dicho que basta- ordeno usando el tono más autoritario que podía articular mientras intentaba ocultar su miedo. Odiaba esta sensación odiaba sentirse tan herido solo por eso, odiaba que aquello pudiera hacerle daño y por Merlín como odiaba tener que reconocerlo.
1. Chapter 1

_Gracias por su apoyo a todos los que siempre se toman el tiempo para leer y comentar mis historias, realmente me agrada saber que por ahí hay alguien dispuesto a leer las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza._

_Gracias a ti por estar leyendo esto ahora :)_

* * *

**Introducción**

Otro día soportando el frío, otro día de sentir impotencia y de espera, quizás si hubiera algún avance en la búsqueda él podría sentirse mejor, quizás si su varita aún pudiera protegerlo podría mirar a Hermione sin ver reflejada en su rostro la culpa. Ella no había querido romperla, por supuesto, todo había sido un accidente pero él no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento hacía ella y ella no podía evitar ser cuidadosa a su alrededor cómo si esperara que estallara en cualquier momento, que volviera a gritarle como lo había hecho antes cuando ella defendió a Dumbledore .

Cuando la oscuridad cayó otra vez se quedo fuera de la tienda, vigilando y sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto, tenía la sensación de que había algo a su alrededor, los encantamientos protectores habían funcionado bien durante semanas pero había algo diferente esa noche, quizás sus sentidos le engañaban o quizás solo estuviera paranoico debido a su reciente espada de Voldemort en el Valle de Godric.

La oscuridad de la noche le abrumaba adormeciéndolo por momentos, de pronto una brillante luz planteada apareció de pronto de entre los árboles moviéndose lentamente hacía él, cegándolo hasta que finalmente pudo distinguir una figura, una cierva plateada. Harry observó a la extraña criatura mientras observaba a la hermosa criatura y sostenía con fuerza la varita de Hermione en su mano, suprimió el impulso de llamar a la castaña y sin pensarlo siquiera siguió a la figura a través del bosque.

Harry sabía que no debía alejarse, que debería avisarle a Hermione, que podría tratarse de una trampa pero se sentía de alguna forma atraído hacía la criatura, en el momento en que cruzo la última barrera mágica que rodeaba a la tienda comenzó a correr tras la cierva, que se alejaba rápidamente de él.

Cuando llego a un pequeño claro la criatura se detuvo mirándolo fijamente como si lo retara a tocarla, Harry mantuvo el contacto visual mientras caminaba lentamente hacía ella; cuando casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de ella, la criatura se desintegro en miles de pequeñas luces dejándolo cegado por unos segundos.

- ¿Usted?- fue todo lo que el niño que vivió pudo decir mientras la rabia crecía en su interior y levantaba la varita hacía la figura que apareció ante él.

- Impulsivo como siempre, Potter- dijo el hombre con molestia- tan fácil de engañar, me temo que su pequeña aventura termina aquí. No sea tonto Potter, baje esa varita.

- Usted, traidor… como pudo… - grito Harry enfurecido- Expeliermus

- Sea razonable Potter, usted no puede realmente esperar vencerme en un duelo- replicó Snape y con un movimiento de su varita desvió el hechizo.

- Crucio- grito Harry desatando toda la rabia que bullía dentro de él desde la noche en la que Dumbledore murió.

- Basta- ordeno el profesor lanzando un hechizo que golpeo a Harry haciéndolo chocar contra el tronco de un árbol- realmente creo que es mejor que se detenga ahora, antes de que se haga daño- dijo sacando de entre los pliegues de su túnica una espada que tendió hacía el joven.

Él reconoció la espada inmediatamente, pero ¿cómo podía eso ser posible? ¿Por qué estaba él ahí prácticamente ofreciéndosela? Observo al hombre con desconfianza, ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿Acaso esta era su forma de burlarse de él? Harry sabía que debía haber alguna explicación.

- Es tuya- dijo Snape- él la dejo para ti.

La rabia dentro de él no le dejaba pensar con claridad, no podía confiar en Snape, era un traidor un asesino y aquello podía ser solo una trampa.

- Es hora de que usted y yo aclaremos algunas cosas- replicó el profesor – Tiene que saber señor Potter que esperaba que fuera más prudente con su vida, tomando en cuenta los esfuerzos que todos han hecho por preservarla pero me temo que una vez más los genes de su padre han salido a flote…

La varita de Harry lanzo el hechizo con rapidez pero Snape lo desvió con un movimiento perezoso de su varita y siguió con su monologo- Es necesario que entienda lo importante que es para todos que usted esté vivo, dese cuenta que el propio Dumbledore sacrifico su vida por la suya.

Las últimas palabras dieron un vuelco al corazón de Harry, ¿cómo podía Snape reprenderlo por no valorar el sacrificio de Dumbledore cuando él había sido su asesino?- Es mejor que guarde esa varita y se controle señor Potter. Aún hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar esta noche.

Para cuando los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a filtrarse por entre las copas de los árboles, Harry tuvo que reconocer que ya no estaba seguro de nada. Si Snape decía la verdad Dumbledore prácticamente le había ordenado su propia muerte, había previsto los movimientos del Lord Tenebroso y decidió sacrificarse, no solo por él sino que también por Malfoy ¿podía confiar en las palabras de ese hombre? Él podía sentir que esa no era toda la verdad, que aún había algo que Snape no estaba dispuesto a compartir con él.

- ¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que usted no está mintiéndome?- replicó Harry.

- Dumbledore me encomendó entregarle la espada de Gryffindor cuando estuviera listo- dijo sosteniendo la espada frente a él- y además- agrego sacando de entre su túnica la copa que había pertenecido a Hellga Hufflepuff.

- Harry la copa- la vos de Hermione los sorprendió a ambos.

- Señorita Granger, debo reconocer que esperaba encontrarla aquí. Me temo que mi tiempo a llegado a su fin- dijo Snape – les recomiendo que sean más cuidadosos.

- Espere- pidió Hermione- ¿cómo nos encontró?

- No subestime mis habilidades Granger- replicó el profesor.

-¿Harry, que fue lo que pasó?-pregunto la castaña confundida cuando Snape se hubo marchado.

- Dumbledore, otra cosa que Dumbledore no nos dijo. Él le ordeno que lo hiciera, él sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y le pidió que lo hiciera- dijo en un susurro- Nunca nos dijo toda la verdad, nunca confió totalmente en mi- gritó.

Ella podía entenderlo, sabía que debía ser difícil para Harry… quizás por eso se acerco tímidamente a él y lo guió hacia la tienda- Tenemos que volver – dijo tomándolo del brazo – es hora de buscar un nuevo refugio.

* * *

_Lo hice, por fin me atreví a publicarlo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Él podría simplemente olvidarlo, hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido pero por mucho que lo deseará algo en su interior le obligaba a dudar y casi podía estar seguro de que Snape estaba mostrándole una nueva verdad, una que él necesitaba conocer finalmente.

La espada de Gryffindor descansaba sobre una roca, habían decidido que lo mejor era destruir el guardapelo y la copa lo antes posible, así que ahí estaban en medio del bosque mirando fijamente el uno al otro sin decidir quién debía hacerlo.

- Voy a pedirle que se abra, en parsel y cuando lo haga tú lo golpeas con la espada, directamente- dijo Harry. Hermione no se atrevió a responder, tenían que intentarlo- ¿Lista?

La castaña asintió levemente- A la de tres. Uno, dos, tres… ábrete.- Hermione sentía como sus manos temblaban mientras alzaba la espada y dirigía el certero golpe hacía la extraña figura que empezaba a surgir del guardapelo.

- Sangre sucia inmunda, maldita abominación… Tú nunca pertenecerás aquí- grito la figura que parecía desangrarse poco a poco- Maldita sangre sucia, impura, sucia- gemía guturalmente mientras sus gritos hacían eco en el viento hasta que finalmente se convirtió en un susurro.

- La copa, debemos deshacernos de la copa- replicó Hermione cuando finalmente el horrocrux desapareció. – Es tu turno- dijo tendiéndole a Harry la espada.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto él preocupado.

- Después de tener que soportar a Malfoy durante años, creo que sobreviviré a esto- respondió ella intentando romper la tensión.- Todo estará bien Harry, estamos cada vez más cerca.

- Si, tienes razón- acordó mientras colocaba la copa sobre el tronco de un árbol. A pesar de que deseaba creer en las palabras de Hermione no podía evitar sentir cierto temor a lo que les deparaba el futuro.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo Harry?- la voz vino de la copa- ni siquiera tienes un plan ¿verdad?- dijo la voz de Ron cuando Harry alzo la espada- Dumblerore nunca confió en ti, eras solo un juguete en sus manos- resonó la voz haciendo eco en sus pensamientos.

- Harry no lo escuches- chillo Hermione percibiendo el cambio en la mirada de su amigo- Harry- grito mientras la espada caía pesadamente al suelo. Ron tenía razón al abandonarlos, él no sabía qué hacer, era solo un niño librando una guerra que no pidió y que le había arrebatado la seguridad de una familia y la alegría de sus amigos.

- Esperábamos más de ti, esperábamos que nos salvaras, que supieras que hacer- chillo la voz que ahora se parecía demasiado a la de Hermione- Nos decepcionaste, el gran Harry Potter es solo un niño patético.

- Harry, toma la espada. Destrúyelo- grito la castaña angustiada por lo que estaba pasando. – Tú puedes.

Fue tan difícil tomar la espada, sentía como si pesara demasiado para sus brazos. Las voces tenían razón él solo era un niño, esto era demasiado para él pero no había ninguna otra persona que pudiera hacer algo y no podía simplemente rendirse. El ruido del metal contra metal fue seguido de un grito estridente y tenebroso, cuando Harry finalmente pudo enfocar sus pensamientos vio los restos de la copa tirada sobre la nieve envueltos en algún tipo de liquido viscoso y oscuro.

Hermione se acercó a él y clavo su tranquilizadora mirada en él- Todo estará bien- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- esta guerra terminará pronto, estamos muy cerca – él fingió creérselo pues sabía que ella solo lo decía para tranquilizarlo y se dejo llevar hacía la tienda.

- ¿Comprendes, Bella? ¿Puedo confiar en que no van a decepcionarme?- la interrogo el Lord.

- Será un honor mi Lord, me encargaré de que todo salga como debe ser- respondió la mortifaga con rapidez.

- Un error más y puedes estar segura de que los culpables serán castigados de manera ejemplar- el brillo rojizo de sus ojos le dio un aspecto aterrador a su rostro, la mujer no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante la visión de innombrable.

- Por supuesto mi Lord, no debe preocuparse, me encargaré personalmente de esta misión- dijo inclinándose respetuosamente ante su amo.

- No sé qué haría sin ti- exclamó Harry dejándose caer sobre la húmeda hierba al lado de la castaña, ambos respiraban con dificultad exhaustos por la carrera.

- No vas a convencerme con eso Harry, has perdido así que te las apañas con la cena- dijo Hermione sonriente, había sido un juego tonto, unas carreras para decidir quién haría la cena pero Harry se veía más tranquilo ahora y casi estaba segura de que el juego había valido el riesgo.

- Oh vamos Hermione, tú eres la mejor con el pescado- replicó – además sabes que no me refiero a eso, gracias por quedarte conmigo- dijo de pronto volteando su mirada hacía los árboles.

- Para eso están los amigos- respondió ella, quizás debería decirle que Ron era un idiota y que no se preocupara por él pero no pudo, las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca, hablar de Ron podía resultar muy doloroso para ambos.

- Entremos, tengo una cena que preparar- declaro él ayudándola a levantarse.

- Me temo que la cena tendrá que esperar- la interrupción vino del otro lado de la invisible burbuja que protegía el claro donde los jóvenes habían alzado su tienda- debo decir que estoy asombrado por sus hechizos protectores señorita Granger- agrego acercándose poco a poco hasta rozar la burbuja haciéndola estremecer.

- ¿Cómo nos encontró?- pregunto Hermione sin poder evitar sonrojarse por el alago a sus habilidades.

- Le he dicho antes que no me subestimara señorita Granger, ahora si es tan amable ¿podría retirar las barreras?- pregunto el profesor.

- No- grito Harry – aún no, aún no estamos seguros de que no vaya a traicionarnos.

- Admiro su desconfianza señor Potter pero si esas fueran mis intenciones le aseguro que estaríamos en otra situación ahora.

- Harry, creo que por esta vez…-pero calló ante la mirada molesta de su compañero.

- Esta bien pero maten tu varita preparada, solo para estar seguros- aclaro mirando con desconfianza hacía donde las barreras caían revelándoles a su visitante.

- Debe saber que era voluntad de Dumbledore el continuar sus clases conmigo- dijo mirando fijamente a Harry.

- Esas clases eran un fiasco, usted lo sabe – replicó Harry- además no necesito su ayuda.

- Claro que no, ustedes lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora. – Declaro escéptico- sin embargo debo aclarar que las clases que estoy dispuesto a impartirle no tienen nada que ver con la oclumancia.

- ¿Entonces cual sería la temática de esas clases?- pregunto la castaña intrigada

- El que hasta ahora haya sobrevivido ha sido más cuestión de suerte que de habilidades, es hora de que se entrene apropiadamente para cumplir con su destino.

* * *

_Gracias por su interés en la historia _

_Disculpen el retraso_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 **

Esto tenía que ser una broma, pensó el muchacho dejándose caer sobre la cama, necesitaba descansar aunque fuera solo un momento. No se había permitido mostrar debilidad frente a Snape rechazando todos sus ataques lo mejor que pudo pero debía aceptar que aún no era suficiente, los hechizos no verbales seguían resultándole difíciles y él necesitaba la poca ventaja que estos brindaban si quería tener una posibilidad de ganar esta guerra. La Oclumancia no era precisamente su parte favorita de la magia, Snape lo obligaba a practicar horas y horas sin que él lograra mayores progresos que rechazar su incursión en su mente por más de unos segundos, aunque debía admitir que esa podía considerarse una mejoría si lo comparaba con su pobre desempeño en su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Pensar en Hogwarts, el primer lugar que llego a considerar su hogar era demasiado doloroso y agradeció la interrupción de Hermione.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto la castaña sentándose frente a él en la cama que una vez le perteneció a Ron.

- Claro, iré en un momento- dijo sentándose sobre la cama- ¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto.

-¿Cómo hago qué?- inquirió la castaña que ahora observaba extrañada a su compañero

- ¿Cómo es que puedes realizar hechizos no verbales con tanta facilidad?- se atrevió a preguntar, llevaba algunos días pensando en pedirle ayuda a Hermione pero era hasta ahora que se animaba a hacerlo, ella claramente lo aventajaba en ese sentido aunque la oclumancia tampoco era lo suyo y recibían constantes reprimendas de Snape por no estar entrenando lo suficiente.

- Pues tienes que pensarlo con todas tus fuerzas y concentrarte en lo que quieres hacer, la verdad es más complicado de lo que suena; quizás deberías pedirle ayuda al profesor Snape.

- Lo haré cuando tú le pidas ayuda con oclumancia- contesto Harry y ambos sonrieron a sabiendas que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a hacerlo. Hermione tenía que admitir que la oclumancia había resultado mucho más difícil que lo que ella esperaba y sin embargo podía resultar ser una arma muy útil durante un duelo o en caso de caer en manos enemigas, solo por esa razón ambos continuaban entrenando con Snape aunque ambos estuvieran ya cansados de tenerlo merodeando en sus recuerdos, sobre todo cuando esos recuerdos hacían referencia al miembro del trío de oro que ahora no se encontraba con ellos

- Extraño a Ron- confeso la castaña dejando caer una lágrima que fue inmediatamente limpiada por los cálidos dedos del niño que vivió.

- Lo sé, yo también lo extraño- admitió sintiéndose de pronto liberado del peso que sin saber había cargado desde la noche en que Ron los abandono.

El mortifago agradeció tener el rostro cubierto por la máscara, si alguien pudiera ver su rostro ahora, él no podría ocultar el miedo y la culpa que lo embargaban mientras sus compañeros torturaban al muggle que se encontraba tendido en un charco de sangre- Vamos dinos la verdad ¿Dónde se esconde?- volvió a preguntar el más alto. Por toda respuesta solo un gemido gutural escapo de los labios del muggle, era ya bastante obvio que el desgraciado no sabía nada pero los demás parecían disfrutar el espectáculo- ¿Dinos adonde se fueron? ¿Dónde se esconden?

Draco cerró los ojos, quizás podía evitar observar el grotesco espectáculo pero los gritos no podía callarlos, no podía evitar sentirse un desgraciado cuando sabía que cualquier otro consideraría un privilegio estar en su lugar; ese era su destino había nacido siendo un mortifago hijo de mortifagos condenado siempre a vivir cumpliendo las expectativas de los demás.

- Mátalo – exigió Amycus, Draco trago saliva al darse cuenta de que le hablaba a él.

- Es tu turno niño, vamos hazlo- le urgió la mortifaga mientras aplicaba el cruciatus al muggle.

Él casi podía asegurar que el despojo humano que se retorcía de dolor le daría la bienvenida a la muerte, pero aún así era tan difícil.

- Anda, Draco, mátalo de una vez….

- No, no Amycus, no seas tan malo deja que el niño se divierta, ya sabes cuánto le gusta a Lucius jugar con sus presas, seguro que su hijo es igual a él- agrego la mujer.

_¿Cómo podían su padre y los demás encontrar satisfacción en algo tan cruel, tan bajo? ¿Cómo podía esperar que su hijo siquiera sus pasos y se convirtiera en un asesino?_ Se pregunto el rubio. Sin embargo debía hacerlo, debía matar al mugle…debía callar los gritos antes de que terminaran por enloquecerlo. El había disfrutado de humillar a San Potter, a la comadreja, a la comelibros y a muchos otros pero esto era muy diferente, él nunca había matado a nadie antes, nunca le había arrancado la piel a tiras a San Potter, ni le había quebrado cada hueso del cuerpo a la comadreja, no él nunca le había revuelto la piel a la sangre sucia…

- Avada Kedavra – un destello verde ilumino la habitación cegándolo por unos segundos - es hora de irnos, no tenemos tiempo para juegos el Señor Tenebroso nos espera – dijo Snape. Cuánto tiempo más podría protegerlo su padrino, no había manera de que lo acompañara por siempre en sus misiones, en algún momento debería enfrentarse a lo que sea que el Lord Oscuro hubiera preparado para él.

Cada día era más difícil quedarse callado y fingir estar de acuerdo mientras los otros se divertían con su presa, en un principio había disfrutado de la atención, de los celos de los demás Slytherins por el puesto tan privilegiado que había adquirido con su colaboración en el asesinato del viejo inútil de Dumbledore. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera solo bastaba con mirar el rostro de sus supuestos amigos para saber que hervían de celos por ocupar su lugar y ser marcados como un seguidor de Lord Voldemort. Si los muy tontos supieran que Draco gustosamente les cedería el puesto si pudiera, pero eso era imposible, llevaba la marca de mortifago como un castigo por haber dudado, en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía Dumbledore le había ofrecido una salida y él estuvo a punto de aceptarla pero ese día ya estaba lejano y este era su castigo por haber considerado siquiera tomar la oferta del difunto Director. Sin embargo el rubio no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo humillaran y se mostraba arrogante y altanero en su nueva posición, aunque en el fondo se sintiera un desgraciado, con privilegios y en una jaula de oro pero un desgraciado al fin y al cabo.

- Draco, he estado buscándote ¿Dónde han estado?, Lord Voldemort espera su informe- pregunto Bella cuando él y los demás se aparecieron en el salón de la mansión Malfoy.

- En una misión- contesto tajante deseando poder retirarse a sus habitaciones

- Estupendo, espero que comiences a convertirte en algo más que un simple estorbo- añadió su tía evaluando su postura antes de usar legerimancia con él.

- Deberías haber aprendido que no puedes usar eso conmigo, querida tía. Después de todo fuiste tú la que me enseño a no dejar que los indeseables jueguen con mi mente- respondió el rubio con arrogancia.

La mortifaga lo miro con odio y dirigió despacio la mano hacía su varita, un cruciatus haría que su sobrino comprendiera cual era su lugar- Decías que el Señor Tenebroso nos espera- hablo Snape

- Síganme – ordeno, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada desconfiada a Snape, no importaba que tan útil resultara la información que el antiguo profesor de pociones le hubiera proporcionado a Lord Tenebroso, ella aún confiaba en él- El Amo tiene una misión importante para ti sobrino, espero que no nos decepciones.

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando Harry abrió los ojos; había soñado con Gregorovitch otra vez. Se sentía enfermo y ansioso, estaba empapado en sudor y por más que lo intentó no pudo recordar el sueño solo conservaba la extraña sensación de malvada satisfacción; tanteo en la oscuridad buscando sus lentes hasta que enfoco la vista sobre el pequeño bulto que descansaba a su lado, antes de que él pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra el bulto se movió y los grandes ojos de Kreacher se abrieron con algo parecido a la simpatía reflejándose en ellos.

- Kreacher le ha encontrado por fin amo y espera que cumpla su promesa de ayudarle a vengar al amo Regulus- dijo el elfo- ¿Desea el amo que prepare el desayuno?

- Pero ¿cómo?- balbuceo Harry sin poderse creer que el elfo estuviera sentado sobre las mantas de su cama.

- La señorita Bella le pidió a Kreacher que buscara a su amo- dijo el elfo- Kreacher lo ha buscado desde hace mucho tiempo amo, ha sido muy difícil poder encontrarlo, es usted muy escurridizo- afirmo con satisfacción.

- ¿Harry con quien hablas?- pregunto Hermione que había estado haciendo guardia afuera de la tienda. El elfo salto de la cama y volteo hacia la recién llegada...

* * *

Disculpen pero estoy sin compu así que no puedo escribir con la frecuencia que me gustaria

Gracias por los comentarios espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo


End file.
